thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheekah
Cheekah is a vampiremeerkat and Damy's mother. She is created by ananas. She is the unfit queen of vampires and the type of character who always wants to have her way. Cheekah trained and brainwashed her only son in an attempt to make up for "the mistake" of giving birth to him, as half-bloods are considered a disgrace by her kind, but eventually she fell in love with her own son and since then planned to take him home with her, where he could take his rightful place as king by her side. She made her first appearance in 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background story Cheekah was born in the vampire world and is the only daughter of king Josic and queen Tamar. Even though she always got whatever she wanted, she was a rude child with a very short fuse. Her mother tried to justify her behaviour, but her father was less blind and used to hit her whenever she disrespected him, until Tamar told him off. While her parents disapproved of it, Cheekah often left the vampire world to hunt down mortals for fun. As she came there often, she eventually decided to restore an abandoned building outside of the the forest, and called it her second home. One day, a male meerkat caught her attention, who appeared exceptionally selfless and cheerful. Cheekah became intrigued, but also angry at him for being so happy with his simple life, while she had a spoiled life and didn't feel half as satisfied he was. For her 18th birthday she demanded Kurt as a present from her parents. As her request seemed random to them, they denied, and Cheekah became furious and left the vampire world to get him herself. While Cheekah was also crowned queen that day, she didn't feel the responsibility to return home and reign over her kind after she captured Kurt. Her parents didn't know what to do or where she was, and decided to wait for her to come back, which she never did. Cheekah captured Kurt and took him to her house, where she tortured him. Shortly afterwards Cheekah got pregnant, though its cause stayed unexplained, as for unnoticed. As soon she noticed her pregnancy, she planned on terminating it right away, as intercourse with a mortal is forbidden and half-bloods are considered a disgrace by their kind. But Kurt tried to talk her out of it and convinced her to keep it by saying it could make her proud as a future ruthless killer, making up for both mistakes. While she was persuaded, she made clear she didn't want to invest in her offspring, and surprisingly enough trusted Kurt to take care of it instead. During most of Damy's childhood, Cheekah was either gone hunting villagers or torturing Kurt. In Damy's first years he often tried to get attention from her, like he got from his father, but soon learnt she was best to be avoided. When Damy was 9 years old, Cheekah realized he was far from the child Kurt promised him to be, and decided to take over. She got rid of Kurt, and gave him a slow death that Damy was still able to witness when he entered the room. Damy then finally stood up to his mother, and scolded her, but Cheekah didn't appreciate his sudden bravery and became furious. She attacked him, but while she aimed for his neck, Damy was able to pull his head away and she bit off a piece of his right ear instead. Afterwards she threw him out of the house. After she left him roaming around the forest in the cold night, she decided to follow him, and soon found him together with a mortal girl she remembered seeing earlier that day. While she allowed Deirdre to run off the first time, this time she wasn't feeling that generous. Displeased about the fact her son didn't hunt for his food, and let a potential victim bribe him instead, she wanted to kill Deirdre as punishment. But after Damy made the deal "to do anything for her" in order to spare her life, she agreed and released her. At the age of 15, Damy was considered to be fully transformed. After years of hard work and horrid experiences, Cheekah visited Damy on the roof of their house with confusing dribble that sounded like she wanted to give him a compliment. But before she was able to let out any decisive words, she slipped and fell off the roof. She lied dead on the ground with a broken neck. Her death was Damy's last straw, and he entered a psychosis. 10 years later Cheekah returned, alive and well, but less pleased to see Deirdre with him. Where she stayed all those years is unknown, but her death and disappearance was considered part of Damy's training. While Cheekah was the cause of all Damy's sorrow, he wasn't afraid of her or too surprised to see her again. He took the opportunity and tried to kill his mother for good, but both of them proved equally matched. Damy's changed personality and overall successful transformation caused Cheekah to fall for her son, and she shared him her plans to marry him. While Damy refused because of obvious reasons, Cheekah believes it's because of Deirdre, and that she needs to be disposed of for Damy's own good. Personality Cheekah always wants to have her way and is extremely dominant and meanspirited. But despicable as she is, she appears to be a woman of her word; since she accepts the deals others make with her and sticks to them. While she used to be disgusted by Damy because of his "mortal half", she now doesn't see any wrong in marrying her own son. It's uncommon a vampiremeerkat is willing to see through that, or to perform incest, which means Cheekah prefers strength and appearance above anything else. Appearance Cheekah is described to be a pure beauty, even though her personality is less pleasant. She has long wavy blonde hair, divided into three ponytails; the ones at the sides are tied up at the bottom with a band, and the one in the middle is tied up in the middle with three bracelets. She has a wide, flat face with furry cheeks, a small and flat pointy nose, long eyelashes, small pupils, a big bust, and pointy stripes on her back. Relationships Kurt Cheekah hated him and everything he stood for. As she didn't understand how someone could ever be happy with nothing, her hate for him grew till she went out to capture him and "beat that smile off his face". Her hatred was caused by jealousy. As Kurt didn't keep the promise he made concerning Damy, she saw no reason to keep him around, decided to dispose of him, and raised Damy herself. ---- Damy Because he's a half-blood and Kurt's son, Cheekah couldn't stand Damy at first. But when she returned after her supposed death, she came to stand eye in eye with the man of her dreams. While they used to fight for hours when she first showed her face, Damy eventually stopped putting effort into their encounters and prefers to ignore her, as they are equally matched. This change of reaction gave Cheekah the opportunity to change her approach as well; and instead tries to just talk him into marrying her, or sexually harasses him, resulting into a fight again. Even so, Cheekah's growing fascination for Damy makes her less motivated to fight him and more submissive towards him. She accepts all hits with a smile. Damy is the only person she ever allowed to be dominant over her ,and considering it doesn't match her personality, it is likely her love for him is real. ---- Deirdre Cheekah is the least pleased with Deirdre and wants her dead. She considers Deirdre the only disappointing aspect of Damy and thinks she's doing him a favour by getting rid of her. But as Damy proved himself to be a match, and makes it impossible for her to get near her, she's more inclined to think of labyrinth schemes in order to get rid of her or to convince Damy to leave her by noting him on facts or vampire laws. Trivia *Concerning appearance, Cheekah shares some similarities with Deirdre. See Also *Damy *Kurt *Cheekah's parents *vampiremeerkats Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Meerkats Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:C Category:Parents Category:Royalty